Santa Claus
by dreamless fairy
Summary: Bella is sitting alone at home on Christmas eve, because Edward had to fly out on short notice. AUHuman pure fluff! It's my first fanfic, so pleade read and review and tell me if it's good. Christmas fic One-shot


_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

.

It was Christmas Eve and I missed him terribly.

I was sitting in my window seat and staring out hopelessly at the snow covered houses of the neighborhood. Edward had to flight out last minute because of some important meeting.

This should have been our first Christmas together as husband and wife in our own little house.

And here I was sulking. I didn't even turn on the lights in the house. Most people found darkness creepy, but I seeked comfort in it, like the warm blankets children use to hide under.

The only light came from our Christmas tree and the twinkle lights on the window frame.

Without Edward it didn't feel like Christmas

When Esme heard that I would be spending Christmas alone, she invited me to visit over the holidays. But I didn't want to intrude.

This would be the first Christmas Esme and Carlisle had to themselves because Alice and Edward moved out last year.

Soft music played from our stereo system, currently _Santa Claus is coming to town_.

I really loved this song, it played the first time Edward and I kissed under a mistletoe.

Back then we were just friends. I of course had a crush on him since many years before that, but that kiss had started our relationship.

I really wanted to cry, but like Michael Jackson sings you better not cry and you should follow Michaels advice. Who am I kidding? Michaels advice? It would be only seconds until I will start to cry.

.

At this moment the doorbell rang. I was so occupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice anyone coming up the house. I couldn't see the door from this window.

Who would visit me at Christmas eve at this late hour. It was almost 12. Sure no one trying to sell me something. A Christmas choir? I don't think so.

Our house looked pretty empty and dark. Maybe Esme trying to convince me to come over? Could be. Confused I walked to the door.

A faint sound chimed from the other side. Bells? What the hell?

.

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_._

Curious and a little freaked out I pressed my ear to the wood. Yes, definitely bells. Just then a knock came from the door making me spring back in suprise.

Why didn't I have a keyhole? It would be really useful right now.

The knocking came again, this time a bit impatient. I decided to open the door if someone was so stubborn he had to know I was home. With a last sight I opened the door.

And there he was. Edward. But not just Edward, Edward in a Santa Claus Costume with the big belly and the white beard. It was hilarious.

I threw myself at him laughing hysterically. Maybe I've gone a little mad in the time he was gone.

"Oh, _Edward_!" I was so relieved. Between laugher he rumbled a "Ho, Ho, Ho."

My whole body was shaking with laugher. The scene must have looked strange to outsiders. A Man in a Santa Claus costume holding a women, who looked like she was dying from a laughing fit.

I could see Mrs. Peters spy out her window observing us. She seemed a bit concerned for my health. Hell, even I was concerned for my health. Edward let me down and I tucked him inside shutting the door with my foot. Not two seconds later I was pressed up against said door and being devoured by my husband. His Santa belly pressed up against my torso and his white beard tickled my face. I had to laugh. _Again_. "Oh, baby, your beard tickles. Did you forget to shave?" It was a wonder how I could get that out without laugher peeling out of my mouth.

After a whole lot of laugher and kisses I was finally calm. Okay, not calm, I was still giddy but I wasn't jumping up and down or any of that crazy stuff. We sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay now honey? You seemed like you were a bit out of yourself."

"Yeah, I'm good now. But how come you're here and not in Chicago in some high end hotel?"

"I threatened my boss a bit to only keep me there for the stuff that they really need me for. Found out that were only 3 hours from 4 days. So I flew right back after a stop in a costume shop. Don't you think I look sexy in this suit?" He posed in true playbunny fashion, lips puckered and all.

"Oh, of course, your the sexiest Santa I've ever seen in my whole life. And I've seen a whole lot of them. You know I was always afraid of Santa's as a child? I found them terrifying until I was 12.

But this was by far the best experience I had with a Santa Claus."

"It better be. So what were you doing the time I was away?"

"I bought pop tarts and sulked. That kind of sums it up. Oh and I bought cookies, too!"

"So I see, you were really productive! Did you hang up the stockings? You know how I love stockings!"

Since I met Edward, a long, long time ago, he was always crazy about stockings. I had to buy him an extra large one at Walmart, so he could get more chocolate from Santa Claus...

Of course I already filled it and set all his presents under the Christmas tree so he could open them as soon as he gets home.

"Of course I hung up the stockings, silly. But where are my presents? You told me you would bring them back from your trip?"

"Oh, they are in my suitcases."

"And where are these?"

"They are just...Oh _fuck! _I left them outside! Oh, shit!" While he let out a whole string of curses he ran to the front door and sprung out, still in the Santa costume. The beard although got lost while we were making out. It still looked quite comical. I went to stand at the door and watched him dust the snow of the suitcases. The little flakes were still falling down. I loved snow as long as I was safely inside.

Santa Claus is coming to town was playing again. The CD was played in an infinite loop.

Suddenly I remembered something again.

"Edward, baby? Come up here for a second, please?" Edward, still cursing while dusting away snowflakes and shaking his wet hair to get rid of the snow in it, looked up confused. He looked so cute at that moment. I wanted our children to look like this, like him. "Come on over." He came bounding up the steps, his belly swinging from side to side. A little giggle escaped me.

"Oh, you think I look funny?! I will show you funny!" But before he could start tickling me I put a finger to my lips and pointed up to the door frame. Up there hanging was a mistletoe. When I heard the song I remembered again.

"How about a welcome home kiss first?"

"Anything for you, love. And how could I deny a kiss from my beautiful wife?"

And he bent down and kissed me, in costume and all. But I never wished to kiss Santa Claus more than now."

.

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town _


End file.
